codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Loewe (Megiddo)
The Mk8-M9X4 Jaguar is the European Union's next generation knightmare frame in Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' This design is based on that of the Sinanju Stein from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, but KF-ied as with the rest. As opposed to Stein's duel camera system, the Jaguar uses the same (Zeon-like) mono-eye system used on most EU knightmares. Both of its arms mount blitzfausts rockets, two each, in a similar manner to how the Akatsuki Jikisanshiyo has its radiant wave rockets, while it mounts a pair of blitzschwerts on its back like the Lancelot has its MVS. As well, the blitzgewehr looks like a KF version of the MG 42 machine gun. 'Design' Developed as the European Union's breakthrough eighth generation knightmare frame, the Mk8-M9X4 Jaguar was one of the most cutting edge designs to be fully produced and fielded in great quantity. Based on the seventh generation Mk7-B7R1 Loewe, the personal knightmare frame of General Erwin "Desert Lion" Rommel, the Jaguar, much like most eighth generation knightmare frames, does away with many of its predecessor's "excessive" features to make it more economical and easier to produce, but still retains high performance. In that area, the Jaguar is on par with its fated rival, Britannia's RPI-212 Vincent. From the onset, the Jaguar is designed primarily for a combination of durability and offensive power, featuring dense armor to weather attacks as with most European knightmares, and an assortment of weapons ranging from the standard slash harkens, hand-held machine guns and rocket launchers, as well as its own unique weapon: the blitzfaust. Although initially appearing as rocket propelled grenades, the blitzfaust (German for "lightning fist") is a specialty weapon that utilizes ions, which were researched heavily upon by Austrian scientist Nikola Tesla, for destructive power. After the blitzfaust is launched and reaches a specified distance, it will explode and generate an expanding ionic pulse that, upon encompassing any mechanical objects in the area, will either destroy them outright or cause their electrical parts to short out, disabling them. The Jaguar carries four of these weapons, two on each arm. As well, the Jaguar mounts similar blitzschwert (German for "lightning sword") and blitzgewehr (German for "lightning gun") weapons to those first experimented on by the Loewe. Though they appear similar to the MVS weapons utilized by the Z-01 Lancelot, the blitzschwerts function by generating streams of ionic energy along their blades, superheating them so that they can cut deeper as well as allowing them to "short out" most electrical systems with each cut. As for the latter, the blitzgewehr is essentially a hand-held ion cannon capable of launching ionic bursts over a long distance as either steady streams or single/rapid fire shots. 'Armaments' ;*SaH210 Slash Harken : ;*BzS100 Blitzschwert : ;*BzF40 62mm Blitzfaust : ;*BzG301 37mm Blitzgewehr : 'System Features' ;*DuR534 Rotational Mono-Eye Sensor Camera : ;*FuM920 Multispectral Sensor System : ;*VdM573 Landspinner Propulsion System : ;*BmW901 Vector Flight System : 'History' At the onset of Great World War II, the Jaguar is still in the experimental stages and much like Britannia's difficulties with the Vincent, the EU has some initial difficulty deploying it amongst its various forces. However, Euroknight has managed to ship out several first line units to the EU's best pilots, if only to gather further data for production. In 2025 a.t.b., one such unit is sent to the North African front and assigned to Colonel Erich Hartmann of the German State Army's Afrika Korps, better known as the "Knight of the Skies" for both his skills in aerial combat and his promotion of chivalry, which is uncommon amongst Europeans. Hartmann would use his Jaguar to combat the Britannian assault in the Libyan capital of Tripoli, before staging a duel with the Britannian commander, Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, and his IFX-V3D1 Gawain. After an intense fight to the finish, Lelouch would manage to destroy the Jaguar at the very last moment, killing Hartmann in the process. Category:Knightmare Frames